First Kiss
by Grannanatlanta
Summary: John is having a hard time getting over Carsons death and Teyla helps him throuhg. Set season Three after Sunday. Oneshot COMPLETE


**Parings: John/Teyla **

**I OWN NOTHING**

**This fic takes places right after episode Sunday**

**First Kiss:**

John looked out over the horizon as the sun went down it was a beautiful shade of purple and John couldn't get his eye's to turn away from it. He was leaning forward with his hands on the railing. He felt someone then slip there hand on top of his, surprised he turned and saw Teyla beside him.

"What are you doing here?" John asked as he turned back to the sunset.

"I could ask you the same?" Teyla said turning the question around. John smirked a bit then turned he direction and Teyla turned as well. Teyla could see the hurt and pain of loss in his eye's and she almost started to cry at the sight but reframed from doing so.

"It wasn't your fault." Teyla said putting her other hand on his shoulder.

"I now but it sure as hell feels like it is." John said as he lowered his head.

"John Carson chose to be in there…to stay there to do the surgery. There was nothing you could have done to save him unless you wanted to kill yourself in the process." Teyla said trying to get him to understand.

"Well maybe I should have died." John said harshly. Teyla gapped at him.

"John don't…"

"Oh Teyla come on seriously what good am I alive all I ever do is cause trouble from getting a bug attached to my neck to making two countries go to war with each other." Teyla now had tears in her eye's how could John be saying these thing doesn't he know how much people look up to him or all the people that cared about him. Didn't he know that she cared about him.

"John don't you know that the people hear don't blame you for those things they're just misfortunes, cant you see we need you, cant you see I need you." The last part came out in a rush and Teyla's eye's widened and she just realized what she implied.

"Teyla…"

"I'm sorry I said to much." Teyla said as she tried to rush out the door. But then something wrapped around her wrist and she couldn't move.

"Teyla do you feel for me?" John asked in a low voice.

"John please." Teyla tried but John wouldn't have any of it and turned her around so she was facing him and closer then before.

"Teyla do you love me?" John asked. Teyla then looked up into his eye's and saw the want in them but it wasn't just want it was a mixture of emotions love, want, predatoril, and then Teyla didn't feel afraid to say anymore she didn't fear what he might say anymore because it was all right there in his eye's for her to read. She leaned forward and he did as well and there lips meet in a tender loving kiss that made Teyla go weak in the knees. All of a sudden John had lifted her off the ground although she couldn't figure that one out because one second she was standing and the next she was in his arms. There lips finally pulled apart and the rested there foreheads together.

"Yes John I love you." Teyla said. She looked at him and saw him smirking and he soon began to laugh. John then started to walk forward. "John what are you doing?" Teyla asked

"You'll see." Was John's simple answer.

"John put me down." Teyla said laughing, they were already halfway to the transporter.

"Why Teyla why would I do that you might fall." John said smirking.

"If you don't put me down I will start screaming that you have lost your mind and are trying to kidnap me." Teyla said still giggling. John then raised an eyebrow and looked at her but he didn't put her down He could tell she was kidding around. But when she opened her mouth to start screaming or so John thought he covered it with his mouth which caught Teyla completely off guard and she kissed him back. John then carried Teyla all the back to his room without no more complaints from Teyla and the didn't come back out until the next day.

**The End**

**Hoped you liked I'm having a little writers block with my other stories so I thought I'd get this out of my head which it has been in there for about 2 weeks now. **


End file.
